User talk:RelentlessRecusant/Archive 2
Halo Wars Project I found an image that suits it better. Rather than orbiting Earth, it orbits a blue gas giant. A friend of mine made it (Colosseum) :--Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM 03:59, 24 March 2007 (UTC) Oh! I found one for First Encounter too! This one is actually an artist's impression of an Earth-like planet hypothesized to be in the system that we believe Coral is in (judging from it being 42 lightyears from Earth and all). :--Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM 06:37, 25 March 2007 (UTC) Sysop = Admin? Does that mean i have adminship here now? :-- [[User:Donut THX 1138|'Donut THX 1138']] Comm] - CoH] - 'Nodotee] 14:58, 24 March 2007 (UTC) Re:YOU =D Sure, i'll be there. :-- [[User:Donut THX 1138|'Donut THX 1138']] Comm] - CoH] - 'Nodotee] 23:17, 24 March 2007 (UTC) Wazza? I'm on this site too now. =D I was just wondering, can I use the Stephen Woz name in some of my own fanfic? I did come up with it after all... Actually, I'll just use it anyway. If you don't like it, just erase my stuff. =D Mr. WOZ 22:51, 25 March 2007 (UTC) Check out the great Mr. Woz. =D I'll soon write seperate articles and elaborate more about his experiences in each of the battles. =D Mr. WOZ 02:24, 26 March 2007 (UTC) Thank you God, he struck again. Thanks for the help with cleaning him up.--[[User:Anaba 'Eesoree|'Gerzam']] [Communications] 01:16, 26 March 2007 (UTC) Exclusion Act I was wondering if I could be an admin. Since I was here when this site began and was one of the first to create fanon, I would really enjoy having abilities to maintain it. If you don't feel I should, just let me know. Later. CaptainAdamGraves 01:58, 26 March 2007 (UTC) RP invite I would just like to let you know that I am interested in joining Project: First Encounter or any other RPs ypu might have. Sorry it took so long to get back to you. Please message me if I can still be in First Encounter Spartan G-23 RP Hey, I got some free time and would love to join some RPs and id be grateful :D--UNSC AI 22:22, 26 March 2007 (UTC) dead in ghost Am I dead or just barely alive?[[User:Nobody^|'Ŵμ'AT]][[User Talk:Nobody^|'!!'!]] Wazza? =D Your Halopedia indicator said you were working elsewhere, so I thought you might be here. =D Just wondering, have you read my fanon? There are links on my userpage. PLEASE leave a review for me. I NEED to know what someon other than Phil.e. thinks. Most are works in progress, though. =D Hey, are you gonna write stories about PHOENIX here anytime soon? I'm really giddy to read them. =D Mr. WOZ 23:45, 28 March 2007 (UTC) I read them, I think that they are good. Better then mine of coarse, but still.--H*bad 03:49, 30 March 2007 (UTC) Greetings... Hello once more RR. I wish to join an RP but... I don't know what I must do. Also I've been writing a stry on my User page. PLease read and tell me what you think. Au revoir User:Twilightstorm Halo:First Encounter Dear RR Is it possible that i would be able to become involved in this? I would love to, and have already written a few fanon articles of my own, so i hope i have enough experience with such like =D -- SpecOps306 19:49, 6 April 2007 (UTC) Deletion logs I made a page for the public to see why we deleted some stuff, since I know that everyone forgets sometimes to put an edit summary. It's ok, but also on that page is that there is a request for something to be undeleted. So on this log I need you to fill in why you deleted some certain things like images, pages, etc. Since I can't read your mind. Thanks, H*bad Sexuality In my Ascension fanfic, I imply that Brutes rape their victims. Is that allowed? There's no actual scenes or descriptive language, so much as just suggestive dialog and settings. What about the phrase "gazed upon him with lust"? Too much? I could easily rewrite those parts to make it just roughing up and eating people if it's a problem. --Dragonclaws(talk) 00:10, 8 April 2007 (UTC) Nice. Me like. Nice job with the sidebar stuff, I like it. I can't find how to add a picture above the search bar, if you could do that, it would be much appreciated. Thanks man, H*bad :2,3,5,7 are the ones I like.--H*bad 02:28, 11 April 2007 (UTC) RE:Usericon Oh yeah, I forgot to revert that. My bad. I was testing something and whoops. We do need a new image for it, though. Thanks, H*bad The Pic Okay here it is: I know it's the wrong size but I just want to make sure I'm doing it right. Also, what...uh...were the dimensions again? :S -- 17:26, 15 April 2007 (UTC) Okay, here's the final version. At first, I couldn't figure out how to change it to the right dimendions, and then I remembered that I could transfer everything to a pre-sized file. Idiot. Hmm, I can say within a week at least 15, but we're doing state testing this week so I can't be 100% sure. -- 00:13, 16 April 2007 (UTC) Heh heh, I may have boobooed :D on this one cause I did it on the laptop, and forgot what size font I had used on the desktop... However, for once, I managed to realize this and saved a special version of it (PSD) so I could change the font later, if needed. Here is the BR55: Okay, I managed to fix the font, which is currently set at 14.-- 00:16, 7 May 2007 (UTC) Adminship Firstly, I am contacting you here as it is less busy a place. Although I am not in the top contributers of this site, I would like to request something. We aren't often hit by vandals but some still come in, including halopedia's resident vandal: P.E.N.I.S. Look, I know I may very easily be turned down but I will ask anyways. PENIS has threatened to attack this place morwe and intends to hit halopedia on a daily baisis. I am comming here to request adminship for the purpose of banning him and other vandals and rollling back his and other's vandalism. I promise if this is given that I won't abuse it and that I won't be an issue to you here. I wont get involved in admin things, unless invited, I won't let it go to my head and I won't be a general pain. I am aware I may get turned down but I will still bring this up. Thank you.--[[User:Anaba 'Eesoree|'Gerzam']] [Communications] 20:28, 16 April 2007 (UTC) :Hmm... well you are active, but I don't know. One side of me says yes, since we can't all be on all of the time. The other side of me says that we can handle it. Personally, I think that we have enough sysops/rollback people to handle vandalism. Remember, the vandals give up after like a few pages, plus we can handle this very slow paced vandal. I have reverted worse, trust me. Thanks for the offer and I will consider you later on though. Thanks again, H*bad (talk) 21:18, 16 April 2007 (UTC) RPs? Well, I'm sure you've never heard of me, however, I would like to join in on any ongoing RPs that you have. I haven't really looked here in a LONG time so I don't really know if some of my favorites are still going or not. Well, just please reply. (Preferably soon) - 117649AnnihilativeRepentance (Yes, this is a monitor name) 4/19/07 117649 Annihilative Repentance For now this will act as the information source for my "monitor alias" visit it some time. I am also in the process of creating a story for my purposes: Legacy of the Forerunners It is not yet complete I hope you actually check this message, I truly need my character to be in a collective RP. * Just for some information, I noticed there are 4 monitor aliases that I have found. One of course being myself, the other being 16807 Remorseful Incentive (Belonging to Anaba 'Eesoree), the other being... your character;49 Proximal Secant, and the fourth being of course, my rogue monitor: 823543 Discordant Fervor. I am just pointing out that each of these monitors has a different code, so it would be possible to put us into one RP, of course, if you want to... Permission Hello once more RR, I wish to join in one of your RPs. Er... First Encounter. Please allow me to join in on the fun. Thank you for your time. ''The Proud Lion'' 20:45, 25 April 2007 (UTC) Pardon? Don't put me with that rag tag group. I am merely protecting it's leader under orders from her mother. However I will do well to remember this. Also do not atagonize Bloodstar. She's like a bee. Once startled, she'll bother you till she tires out or loses the stinger. Enternal Darkness 20:11, 26 April 2007 (UTC) Hey Ok how do I join the Halo Wars RPG? I would really like to join, it sounds cool. Thanks to anyone who is willing to help me. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Answer: Well, since it doesn't seem like you'll get an answer, I will tell you. I think that the Halo Wars RPG was ended, owing to the fact that the Installation was blown up by a NOVA bomb. Still, it was worth trying (I wanted to get in as well). Yours truly, 117649 Annihilative Repentance 1:13 PM, April 29, 2007 Audio Hmm... I really want to say hi though.--'H*bad (talk)' 23:46, 27 April 2007 (UTC) Salutations Reclaimer Even though I do doubt you will have time to answer this, I will say it anyway. As I said on your Halopedia Talk Page, I was wondering; Can I'' actually create an RPG? I have never actually seen one made by someone other than you, so I am just asking to be sure, since I was hoping for an RP with my characters in it :). If I can't make an RPG, then can I add my characters in one of your future or ongoing RPs? Ok thanks, and good luck against the future onslaught questions. Btw, post any answers on my Talk Page (Not that you haven't put it there so far, just making sure). Sincerely, 117649 Annihilative Repentance 1:39 PM, April 29, 2007 Fullmetal What do I have to do to get people to read my story!? Do I need to hand out small papers that say: "you may read the story"?, naw, don't wanna right all that, how'd you do it??, I tell you a short story: takes place today Halopedian: I'm going on Halopedia now, wonder if anybody left me a message? Halopedian: a message from H*bad™ RR™, and Ryangreenday™ Halopedian: what the, some guy called SPARTAN-077 sent me a message too, he's been on here for 2 and a half months, haven't heard of 'im Well, at least you read ''Fullmetal, you were the last person I expected too --77 5:54, April 29, 2007 MystDragon3k Hey there, MystDragon3k, everyone's favorite loveable alien! Ive been in the Halo community for a year now and ive tried to do my part to contribute the fan's part of the Haloverse...mostly Machinema. My main reason for being here is cause im bored...yes, ive reached boredom on the interwebz...but I think I found a new place to call home. I've been roleplaying longer than ive been involved in Halo...over 5 years in fact, so I have experience on good grammar, character development, intresting ideas, ect. ect. Id love it if I was invited to this innovative community you're setting up. Things I offer -Creative ideas -Cooperation -Experience -Understanding of the Haloverse -Fun Things I would need if Im invited -An easy to understand backstory I can get in 5 minutes (i cant read massive articles in one setting) -Links for where to go -Basicly, very detailed instructions and limitations on what I can and can't do. -I prefer to play as covenant, so invite me if you are in need of an Elite player. Thanks for reading. SIGNATURE HELP! SOS PLZ! My Signature will not fix... Countless attempts: ___________________ #User:ptowery #þ†öWè®¥ 20:08, 11 September 2007 (UTC) #þ†öWè®¥ - The Best One 01:40, 13 September 2007 (UTC) #þ†öWè®¥ - The Best One 01:42, 13 September 2007 (UTC) #þ†öWè®¥ - The Best One 01:48, 13 September 2007 (UTC) #þ†öWè®¥(Fleetcom)(Fleetcom)(Fleetcom)(Fleetcom)01:57, 13 September 2007 (UTC) # þ†öWè®¥(Fleetcom) 02:01, 13 September 2007 (UTC) # þ†öWè®¥ (Fleetcom) 02:05, 13 September 2007 (UTC) # --þ†öWè®¥ (Fleetcom) 02:12, 13 September 2007 (UTC) # þ†öWè®¥ « (Fleetcom) 02:15, 13 September 2007 (UTC) #þ†öWè®¥ ^ (Fleetcom) 02:36, 13 September 2007 (UTC) And the Current one... þ†öWè®¥ ^ (Fleetcom)(UNSC History) 02:52, 13 September 2007 (UTC) It won't even link to my page.. Help plz?\\ Never Mind... fixed...þ†öWè®¥ ^ (Fleetcom)(UNSC History)( ) 03:16, 13 September 2007 (UTC)